Check Mate!
by noggin the nog
Summary: An innocent game of chess. between Elrond and Legoals... or is it? Read on to find out!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine!!! - But hey - a girl can dream ..  
  
Disclaimer: bla bla bla - you know the drill.. As if - I wish etc etc..  
  
Warning: This gets a little *steamy* - don't say I didn't warn ya!!  
  
Author's note: he he he he *wicked grin* this is inspired by thatGordon's and tonic advert (for those of you that haven't seen it, it's a couple playing strip chess - it's rather good). Anyway - I'm taking a break from Aragolas whilst trying to decide their future so this is just a little story between the golden one and the Lord of Imladris. It's set years before FOTR and is basically just an excuse to indulge in my Elrond crush.  
  
Oh - I don't actually know anything about chess so I apologise profusely if I make a hash of anything in that direction.  
  
** Check Mate **  
  
"Legolas!"  
  
The sound echoed through the halls of the elfin palace at the heart of Mirkwood. Thranduil swept along the corridor towards the prince's chambers, his youngest son had, yet again, managed to apparently disappear off the face of Middle Earth. Whenever he was needed to do something he found irksome, Legolas vanished into who knew what secret place and was not to be found till hours later. It exasperated his father beyond belief; Thranduil reached the door to Legolas' room and walked in, in all honesty, he had not really expected to find his son in there. Try as he might he could not find Legolas' hiding place, it amused him that even now he was of age Legolas still ran off to hide in the face of boring duty. The king of Mirkwood sighed deeply and turned about; he would just have to wait until Legolas reappeared.  
  
The prince was perched at the top of a tree overlooking the gatehouse which marked the entrance to the palace estate; it was one of his favourite hiding places as it allowed him to watch over all the comings and goings from the kingdom. Earlier that day he had noticed preparations being made for the imminent arrival of guests. He did not know who was coming but had made his escape swiftly before his father pounced on him and forced him to do the whole greeting performance. Legolas could not stand the formal side to being a prince, especially now he was of age and, consequently, was expected to do even more. He had been in the tree for over an hour now and still there was no sign of the visitors; just as his patience ran out and he shifted himself in order to climb down, his sharp hearing picked up the sound of horse's hooves. In no time at all the travellers were at the gates; it was a small party, just three elves on horseback. Legolas did not recognise one of them but the other two were well known to him; they were Elrond and Glorfindel from Rivendell. Great - thought Legolas with a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, Glorfindel was fine; easy going and good fun but Elrond, well - he was a different matter. The lord of Imladris had a reputation for being eccentric and Legolas had experienced it first hand the last time he had been in Rivendell. He had been obliged to play a game of chess with Elrond; this would not have been so bad but for two things: one, Legolas was very bad at chess and two, Elrond took the game very seriously and he was skilled at it. The game had lasted into the small hours by which time Legolas was both exhausted and bored. Elrond on the other hand had still been bright eyed and fully intent on making the best possible move at every opportunity so as to make sure he won.  
  
The prince slumped back against the tree trunk with a silent sigh; it looked as though he was in for another evening of forced politeness and acute tedium. His father was sure to suggest another games evening of some sort seeing as he had managed to convince himself that everyone had enjoyed the one in Imladris so much. With a heavy heart, Legolas climbed down the tree and made his way back to his chambers, he drew a hot bath and sank into it hoping the steam would make him forget the ominous feeling he had about the ensuing night's entertainment. After he had been in the bath for a few minutes there was a knock at the door, "Come in." said Legolas wearily. A young elf maid stepped shyly thought the door; she caught sight of the prince in the bath and blushed profusely, "Oh! I'm sorry prince Legolas! I didn't realise - ..." Legolas interrupted, saving her embarrassment, "Don't worry my dear, now what is it you have come to tell me?" he asked in his best 'dashing young prince' voice, it appeared to have worked as the young elf blushed even redder and smiled timidly, "King Thranduil would like you to be in the great hall as soon as possible my lord." she said breathily, her eyes unconsciously straying down Legolas' chest. "Thank you," he replied, "would you please tell him that I shall be down presently?" He gave her a charming smile and she curtsied prettily as she left . Legolas smiled to himself - she was quite a pretty little thing really. pity Elrond had not brought any one with him that Legolas could spend the evening enjoying a mild flirtation with..  
  
He reluctantly climbed out of the bath and dressed in a midnight blue tunic of soft linen - he figured he'd need to be cool and comfortable if he was in for another long night of trying to appear interested in whatever Lord Elrond took it in to his mind to play. He re-braided his hair and fastened a delicate mithril belt round his hips. Taking a final glance in the mirror he left his room and headed for the hall. Thranduil was already there fussing over seating arrangements, Legolas could only hope he wouldn't have to sit next to Elrond. "Hello father, is there anything I can do?" he asked, Thranduil turned around and gave his son an appraising look, "Well, at least you've made an effort to look presentable for our guests," he said, "I suppose there is no point in me asking where you were earlier?" Legolas laughed, "I am sorry father, I had no idea that you required me else I would have made sure.." he was interrupted by the king snorting derisively, "Do not bother making excuses Legolas, you are here now, I suppose I should be grateful for that. Now; make yourself useful and open these bottles of miruvor." Legolas complied with his father's request and presently their guest arrived in the hall.  
  
Legolas greeted Glorfindel with genuine delight, "It is too long since I last saw you Glorfindel." He exclaimed, throwing his arms around the Rivendell elf's shoulders and giving him a fierce hug. "And it is a pleasure to see you again Elrond." He continued with slightly less conviction. The older elf smiled at the prince with the slightest hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes, "The pleasure is all mine Legolas, I hope we can enjoy another evening's entertainment together, I believe you have a score to settle after my triumphant win the last time we played?" Legolas groaned inwardly - it looked like he was not going to be able to escape, "I am looking forwards to it." he said through a fixed smile.  
  
The prince sent a silent prayer of thanks to his father when he saw that he was to sit next to Glorfindel at dinner. The food was especially delicious in honour of the guests and Legolas found he was thoroughly enjoying himself talking with Glorfindel about archery and horses. As the last plates were cleared away the talk turned to after dinner activities, "I have set the chess table up in front of the fire Elrond, I believe you and Legolas are planning a game?" queried Thranduil, the lord of Imladris chuckled, "I must admit I am greatly looking forwards to beating the prince again," he said, "unless, of course, he has been practising since our last game." There was a challenging note in his voice, Legolas' pride got the better of him, "I think my skills have improved enough to give you a few problems Elrond." He lied, he had not played chess since he had last played in Rivendell and knew that he was still embarrassingly inferior at the game. Elrond raised his eyebrow and gave Legolas a wry smile; evidently not believing the younger elf.  
  
Legolas and Elrond seated themselves on either side of the small chess table, the chess set was very old, it was beautifully carved from semi- precious stones and inlaid with mithril. Legolas chose white whilst Elrond sat himself behind the black set. Thranduil and Glorfindel settled themselves on the other side of the fireplace and struck up a discussion about the political affairs in their respective realms. "White always goes first Legolas, do your worst." said Elrond, he sat back in his chair and joined his fingers underneath his chin, his grey eyes fixed intently on the prince. Legolas took a few moments to think before he made his first move, he really did want to make a good impression in this game but his mind just did not work in the right way to be able foresee the other player's moves and catch them out. Eventually he made his choice and moved one of his pawns, Elrond leant forwards, a look of intense concentration creasing his brow. Legolas downed the rest of his third glass of miruvor; it looked as though it was going to be a long night..  
  
With a smug smile Elrond made his first move, he had immediately put Legolas' knight in a dangerous position. It was now Legolas' turn to lean forwards in concentration - he couldn't lose a piece this early in the game! He eventually saw a way to avoid losing his knight, "I think you will find it hard to beat me tonight Elrond." he said. The older elf's grey eyes flicked over the board quickly, "It does appear that you have improved since our last game," he mused, "I will have to think hard about this move." Legolas fell back in his chair - he was caught between swallowing his pride and playing very badly so that the game would be over soon and proving to Elrond that he was not as hopeless as before but having the game last interminably. He took another long swig of miruvor. As the warming effects of the liquor spread to his head he decided that he would have to beat Elrond at this game, no matter how long it took - he was not a child anymore and the older elf's conviction that he was going to beat Legolas again dented the prince's pride.  
  
Elrond made his next move and sat back, "Let us see what you can do about that little prince." Legolas finished the rest of his drink and looked at the board; after four glasses of his father's best miruvor things were not looking as clear as they should. he chewed his lip thoughtfully as he searched for a possible move. He looked up to find Elrond watching with an amused smile playing at the corner of his mouth - why did he have to look so dammed smug all the time? Legolas made his move and sat sulkily back in his chair, Elrond almost clapped his hands in joy, "Ah ha! Check!" he cried, removing one of Legolas' pawns from the board, "you didn't see that coming did you Legolas? Now.. let me think about what to do next." The concentrated look appeared on Elrond's face again. It looked like it was going to take a long time for Elrond to make his next move, he was completely focused; a small crease in the centre of his brow and his lips pursed in meditation. Thranduil and Glorfindel rose from their seat by the fire and bade good night to the players, Elrond did not notice them go but Legolas felt their loss; he was now bound to stay here for the rest of the game, or until Elrond tired of it and that did not look likely.  
  
Legolas sipped his drink and watched the elf lord, an idea forming in his mind; what if there was a way in which he could put Elrond off and therefore stand a chance of winning the game? He looked again at the serious figure opposite him; every line in Elrond's body showed not only the determination to triumph in the game but also the austere personality for which he was known. What if there was a way to break down that serene composure?  
  
"I have an idea Elrond," he said, and, clearly under the influence of the considerable quantity of miruvor he had drunk, proceeded to make a suggestion to the lord of Imladris; "how about we add a little forfeit for when a piece is lost?" Elrond looked up at him with questioning eyes, Legolas continued, "Every time one of us loses a piece," he paused for dramatic effect, "we have to remove an article of clothing." Legolas smiled broadly, hoping to see Elrond ruffled. To his dismay the older elf grinned wolfishly, "As you wish little prince." The grey eyes travelled the length of Legolas' body making him feel almost naked just from the intensity of the gaze. What had he let himself in for? 


	2. on with the game

So - on with the game....  
  
Elrond moved his next piece forwards, replacing it on the board with a soft click, the wind whispered in the trees outside, a log resettled in the fireplace; everything seemed suddenly intensified to Legolas. With slightly sweaty palms he bent his concentration on his answering move, painfully aware of the older elf's gaze upon him. He tentatively moved his king and looked up at Elrond who raised his eyebrows and immediately played a move which removed another white piece from the board, "So, what's it to be Legolas?" he queried, "the shirt? Or maybe just that pretty belt to start with, I don't want this to end too quickly..." The prince slowly unbuckled the silver belt and laid it on the floor by his chair, "Don't get complacent Elrond, I have only lost one piece." he said, hoping he sounded braver than he felt. The lord of Imladris merely chuckled and set about making his next move.  
  
Legolas hastily swigged a bit more miruvor; gods knew he needed it - his nerves were jangling. He had not expected Elrond to respond like that - he had never seen this different and dangerous side to Elrond and it worried him greatly. He looked across at the elf lord who was bent over the board, chewing his full lower lip in deliberation - full lower lip!? What was he thinking!? Legolas shook his head, he was definitely not having *those* thoughts about Elrond. He looked back across the table; the firelight was picking out red- gold highlights in the dark mane and making the pale skin glow. "Tis your turn little prince." Legolas revelled in the deep, rich voice that washed over him like a caress; "Legolas?" the prince was brought out of his reverie to find Elrond watching him with amusement. "Oh yes, yes, of course it is." he stuttered, he looked at the board but could see no way of making an advantageous move. He finally moved his queen only to have a rook, which he had not noticed was in a vulnerable position, swept off the board with a triumphant flourish. Legolas cursed himself for his stupidity - he was going to have to remove something else now.  
  
He began to take off his boots, removing them carefully and placing them with his belt. He could feel Elrond's eyes on him and was half afraid to look up, "Beginning to regret your little idea Legolas?" the older elf asked. Legolas raised his head and met Elrond's eyes proudly, "Of course I am not Elrond, I am merely lulling you into a false sense of security." lied the younger elf. "Good." murmured Elrond as he settled back in his chair to contemplate his next move.  
  
After what seemed an eternity, during which Legolas became increasingly more nervous, the next move was played. Legolas looked at the board - finally! Elrond had left his knight exposed, with a jubilant cry Legolas pounced on the unlucky piece. "Check! Off with your robe Elrond!" "That was well spotted little prince but I do not think I am required to remove my robe when you have only taken off your belt and boots." With that he removed the delicate mithril circlet from his brow and laid it gently on the table beside the chess board. Legolas felt the tiniest twinge of disappointment but quickly shrugged it off with another gulp of wine; he made his next move and then fixed his gaze on Elrond.  
  
After a short period of consideration the elf lord moved his king into a threatening position. Legolas thought he could see a way out of losing another rook to the black king and moved his piece with a smug smile. His self-satisfaction was short lived however, "Check yet again elfling, you really should keep an eye on your pawns." laughed Elrond as he removed another white model, "now, I believe that handsome tunic would make a nice addition to the pile of your clothing on the floor." Legolas swallowed nervously, now it came down to it he really did not want to take his shirt off in front of Elrond whose grey eyes were boring into him with an alarming intensity. He was exasperated to find that his fingers were shaking slightly as he started to undo the tiny buttons down the front of his tunic. He cursed himself for not having worn anything underneath it; as each button came undone his chest was slowly exposed to the piercing look from across the table. Despite its intensity, Elrond's expression was unreadable - it only served to make Legolas more apprehensive, the light hearted atmosphere that he had tried to instil by introducing the disrobing forfeit had turned into a crackling air of uncertainty. Legolas had no idea what the other elf was thinking and the dangerous light in the ancient eyes was unnerving. His tunic was finally unbuttoned and he let it fall from his shoulders and slide to the floor with his other garments. He instinctively crossed his arms over his chest, trying to preserve his modesty. Elrond finally removed his gaze and turned back to the game.  
  
Legolas managed to keep his wits about him long enough to get rid of another of Elrond's pieces. He had an awful suspicion that the other elf had deliberately left him an opening, however, because Elrond was now watching the prince intently to see his reaction as the deep purple velvet outer robes of the lord of Imladris were slowly stripped away. Legolas gulped involuntarily; Elrond was now left in just his leggings and a loose, open-necked undershirt that revealed a glimpse of defined collar bone and muscled chest. The sight was almost unbearably erotic - when had Elrond gotten so alluring? Legolas felt his face heat as he realised he was staring open mouthed. He quickly made another move, not noticing if it left his pieces exposed; Elrond sat back in his chair and was soon lost in thought.  
  
Legolas could not tear his eyes away, the thin white undershirt revealed powerful arms and noble shoulders; it clung to the elf lord's chest, gently moving in time with his breathing. Legolas' heart rate was rapidly escalating - what was happening to him? - this was Elrond; the serious, straight-laced lord of Imladris yet here he was imagining what the rest of Elrond looked like underneath that shirt.. To his consternation, Legolas felt himself swell at the thought. He swallowed the rest of the current glass of wine trying to dispel these thoughts from his consciousness but the heat from the liquor only combined with the growing heat in his lower body. This was ridiculous, and more than a little nerve-racking, sure he'd taken both male and female partners to his bed before but this was different, he had always been in control in the past and right now he could feel all his normal composure and confidence being burnt up by the strength of Elrond's presence. Even stripped of his marks of office the older elf exuded an innate power that was having an overpowering effect on him - he felt intoxicated.  
  
Sometime in the midst of Legolas' turmoil, Elrond had made another move, "You'd better make sure you don't lose this little prince." he drawled. Legolas took a deep breath, Elrond was right, he could not lose this else he'd have to take his leggings off and there was no way he wanted Elrond to see his present condition. He leant forward and looked at the board, any sense of what was happening in the game had left him. "Don't tell me your stuck elfling.." the teasing note in the other elf's voice prompted Legolas to grab any white piece and make the first legal move he could think of, he shakily replaced the little figure on the board and raised his eyes to look at Elrond.  
  
He knew immediately that he had made a stupid move, the grey eyes were twinkling and there was an evil grin just pulling at the corners of Elrond's mouth. In what seemed like slow motion another white knight was removed from the game. Legolas could feel panic beginning to rise slowly in the back of his throat, he could not take his leggings off, he couldn't even sit back in his chair for fear of Elrond seeing his bulging erection. The older elf licked his lips before opening his mouth to speak, "I believe you owe me another article of clothing princeling." he breathed.  
  
Elrond must have seen the panic in Legolas' eyes; confusion was swiftly followed by an almost feral smile on the elf lord's face. Legolas could not believe it - could Elrond tell what he'd been thinking? He knew he was blushing, shifting uncomfortably around the hardness between his legs he stammered, "I - I guess you want me to - to take off my leggings?" Elrond laughed, "Why so nervous little prince? Surely you've nothing to hide?" Legolas turned an even darker shade of red, he felt as if all the blood in his body was either in his face or his cock, his brain was desperately trying to think of a plausible reason as to why he couldn't remove his leggings. It failed. He was either going to have to tell Elrond or show him..  
  
"What is wrong elfling?" Elrond mocked, "If you don't take them off - I'll be forced to do it for you." he finished with the hint of a growl in his voice. Legolas felt the hairs rise on the back of his neck; the older elf sounded genuinely threatening. He took a calming breath and started to undo the laces at the top of his leggings. If he stayed leaning forwards maybe he could remain hidden. With a huge effort, Legolas managed to ease the garment off his hips; he barely suppressed a moan of relief as the overly heated flesh between his thighs was released. Once he had them off he threw them to join the pile on the floor.  
  
Legolas could hardly believe what was happening; how had a simple game of chess turned into the most intense situation he'd ever experienced? Here he was, completely unclothed and more aroused than he could ever remember being and the only other person in the room was not only still fully clothed but also happened to be the lord of Imladris. His father's friend. Someone who he had never looked at before with anything other than a feeling of impending boredom. Legolas looked up, he tried to meet Elrond's eyes but the fire in them was too much. He felt his aching member grow impossibly heavier with need and had to spread his thighs on the seat. The air was crackling with tension..  
  
Then Elrond made it burn, "I think it's my turn to add a forfeit, don't you princeling?" he breathed erotically, "If I manage to remove your queen with my next move, I get to see -this." Elrond's booted foot made the gentlest of contact with Legolas' feverish cock. The younger elf could not suppress a gasp; the foot applied a tiny bit more pressure leaving Legolas mute with desire. "Do you agree to my little rule elfling?" Legolas couldn't reply, a bit more pressure was added, "Do you agree Legolas?" repeated the other elf. Legolas groaned, "Yes." he managed to say, the boot left him. Elrond seemed to take ages to make his move, Legolas felt his whole future rested on which move the older elf played. If he did not manage to take the white queen then Legolas could leave and nothing more would be said about the evening. If Elrond won the game.... Legolas shuddered at the thought.  
  
The prince's hands were gripping the edge of the table. His hardened length was throbbing almost painfully, desperate for attention. His entire attention was fixed on Elrond - why was he taking so long? And then, finally, came the words that Legolas had been simultaneously wishing for and dreading.  
  
"Check mate little prince."  
  
Elrond removed the white queen from the board. The game was over. It was time to pay the forfeit. Their eyes met over the table; Legolas' blue ones swirling with desire and apprehension and Elrond's grey ones burning with an untamed fire. The silence was deafening. The older elf sat back in his chair, "Come over here." He growled, patting his knee. Legolas' heart was in his throat, he felt vulnerable and his mouth was dry. He could not move. Elrond smiled dangerously, "Come over here Legolas, else you shall have to face the consequences." Legolas gulped, he clenched his eyes shut so as not to have to see Elrond's expression. Unsteadily, he rose to his feet, his erection pressed against his stomach.  
  
He opened his eyes, Elrond was looking directly at him, the power of the gaze burning him. He slowly started to walk round the tiny chess table; it was the longest walk of his life. When he eventually stood before the elf lord he couldn't meet the grey eyes, "My my princeling," breathed Elrond, "I had no idea that chess was so - stimulating." Legolas wanted to tell the older elf that his arousal was due entirely to him but all speech was cut off as warm, strong hands slid up his outer thighs and came to rest on his hips, the tapered thumbs gently caressing him. A tiny sigh escaped him.  
  
With no warning, Legolas found himself being pulled into Elrond's lap, his begging hardness trapped between them. The older elf's hands ran up his back, coming to rest in his hair, the fingertips tenderly massaging his scalp. Legolas was finding it hard not to lean down and taste the elf lord's mouth, he was so engrossed in the thought that he did not notice one of the hands leaving his hair and slipping between their bodies. He jumped as Elrond's hand wrapped around him, "What do you want to happen now elfling?", the other elf's breath was warm on his bare chest. Legolas said the first thing that came into his head, "I - I want - would you - kiss me?" Elrond's smile was victorious, "Now that is something I thought I'd never hear; the prince of Mirkwood begging to be kissed like some inexperienced elf-maid!" Legolas blushed furiously, it only added to Elrond's amusement, "Come come princeling, I won't bite." The younger elf was not entirely sure whether to believe him, Elrond's eyes still had a feral light in them.  
  
Time slowed as the hand still cradling the back of his head pulled him down towards the elf lord's tempting mouth. At the first brush of their lips Legolas moaned, he felt Elrond smile into the kiss. The older elf nipped at the prince's ample lower lip, demanding entrance, Legolas complied willingly. Elrond's tongue in his mouth was delicious, he let it invade him completely, when the tongue withdrew teasingly he followed it, tasting the wine in the older elf's mouth. Elrond deepened the kiss till Legolas felt he was being consumed, he groaned again - the sound swallowed deep in the other elf's throat.  
  
He still couldn't quite get a grip on the situation - how had he never seen this overwhelming sensuality in Elrond before? The hand on his cock started to move slowly but firmly, rubbing just the right places to make him writhe in the older elf's lap. It briefly occurred to Legolas that Elrond was bound to be good at this - after all, he'd had millennia to perfect his technique. Suddenly, Elrond broke the kiss, his hand stilled on the hot flesh between them; he pulled Legolas hard against him letting the prince feel his own need for the first time. Legolas could feel their normally slow elfin heartbeats pounding hard against the walls of their joined chests. He looked into Elrond's eyes and saw an all encompassing lust ablaze deep within them.  
  
"I think this would best be continued horizontal princeling." said Elrond hoarsely. Legolas found himself being lifted bodily out of the chair, still pressed against the other elf's powerful body. Elrond gently laid him on the thick braided rug in front of the fire, Legolas looked up at the elf lord; the dying embers of the fire cast a golden light over him highlighting the high cheek bones and reflecting off the mithril pendent round his neck. Elrond slowly laid down, covering the younger elf's body with his own, "I believe it is your turn to think up a forfeit elfling." he breathed into the prince's ear. It was Legolas' turn to smirk, "If I can make you moan, you have to remove the rest of your clothes," he whispered seductively, "but, if I moan first - I'll let you do whatever you want to me." He smiled, pleased with himself that whatever the outcome of this situation, he would get what he wanted.  
  
Elrond grinned and rolled onto his back pulling Legolas with him so that the younger elf was straddling his hips, "Go ahead little prince, do your worst." Legolas smiled wickedly and applied his mouth to the throat that had been tempting him for so long, he almost groaned there and then, Elrond tasted luscious. Mentally berating himself for having so little control, he moved down to the hollow between Elrond's collar bones, lapping at the sensitive skin. His hands wandered over the older elf's muscled chest and stomach; although Elrond's breathing quickened he made not a sound. Legolas stepped up the pace; he pulled the thin undershirt open and pounced on a tightening nipple, drawing the small nub into his mouth and sucking gently. his hand found the twin disk of flesh and pinched it to hardness.  
  
Elrond arched against him silently. It was Legolas' undoing - the movement dragged their aching erections over each other and the combination of that tantalising contact and the taste of Elrond's satiny skin in his mouth forced a moan from his lips. The elf lord's reaction was instantaneous; within seconds Legolas found himself on his back with Elrond straddling his waist. "I win little one." growled the older elf. He ran his hands up Legolas' smooth chest and leant over to give him another searing kiss. The prince was helpless beneath his touch, as Elrond's long fingered hands found the erect rosy nipples Legolas arched off the floor - a strangled gasp torn form his lungs. Elrond slid down the other elf's body till the prince's throbbing length stood up in front of him. He wrapped his hands around the base and bent down to lick the engorged head. Legolas jumped beneath him, "Ai! Please Elrond!" he begged. The older elf merely chuckled wickedly, "Oh no princeling, you moaned first, that means that I get to do *whatever* I want to you." Legolas groaned in delicious torture.  
  
"My turn for another forfeit I think." breathed Elrond, the air warm against Legolas' needy flesh, he started to stroke the over-sensitized organ in earnest, "If you come for me now elfling, I will show you pleasure beyond your wildest dreams. If you do not - I will leave you here begging for my touch." Legolas whimpered, Elrond's hand on him was the most forceful pleasure he had ever experienced - he could not imagine it could get any better.  
  
He was wrong, as wet heat covered him Legolas saw stars - Elrond swirled his tongue over the aching shaft "Elrond!" he gasped, the pressure on him was unbearable, he felt orgasm begin to build deep in his body. It didn't take long before Legolas arched up off the floor with a desperate cry, spilling silvery fluid into Elrond's waiting hand.  
  
Whilst the prince was recovering from his orgasm, Elrond sat back on his heels and released his own dripping need from the confines of his leggings. He moved up between the younger elf's thighs and placed a tender kiss on Legolas' sweaty brow.. "That was most gratifying elfling, I think you've earned you're reward." Elrond said huskily. He carefully pushed a finger inside Legolas, "Ai! D - don't stop!" gasped the prince. "I don't think I could even if I tried." breathed Elrond, his control rapidly slipping away from him. He removed his fingers from the clenching heat, smiling at Legolas' small cry of loss.  
  
Elrond positioned himself and pushed forwards, sheathing himself in one smooth thrust. Legolas gasped at the invasion, "Oh Elrond!" The elf lord leant forwards till their bodies lay flush with one another, hollow fitting curve perfectly. They kissed passionately as Elrond began to rock. Legolas forgot how to breath; the twin sensations of Elrond's tongue in his mouth and the thick flesh impaling him were driving him insane. As Elrond began to thrust harder and deeper inside him, Legolas tore his mouth away, trying desperately to get air into his lungs. His fingers raked up Elrond's back making the older elf groan, "You'll be the death of me princeling." he managed to grate out.  
  
Both elves were sweating from their exertions, the only sounds in the room were the lover's cries of passion and the occasional crackling from the fire. Legolas felt a second, more potent orgasm begin to rise up from the depths of his being, Elrond sensed this and gripped the hard flesh between them, pumping it in time with the powerful thrusts he was making into the golden body beneath him. The combined sensations were too much for Legolas, his orgasm ripped through his body causing him to cry out Elrond's name. Elrond came soon after his release drawn out till it was almost painful.  
  
The pair lay, still joined, until the ground had stopped shaking and they could breathe again. Elrond then gently withdrew from Legolas and rolled off him, pulling him into a tight embrace. Legolas buried his head against Elrond's chest and tried to regain his bearings. "I don't think I've ever played such an exhausting game of chess!" he said with a breathless laugh. "Well that's what you get for trying to beat me little prince." Elrond said affectionately. "I shall have to make sure I lose to you more often then!" giggled Legolas. Elrond ran his fingers through the golden tresses, "I shall look forwards to it little one."  
  
Author's note: Phew! Am a little hot and flustered after that one! Writing it has just made me fancy Elrond more. 


End file.
